In order to understand the molecular regulation of the acute phase response, we have isolated human cDNA specific for C reactive protein. Utilizing this cDNA as a probe and mRNA translation systems, we will study the synthesis and post-synthetic processing of CRP, determine the structure of the RP gene ad its 5' flanking region, and study the level of induction of rabbit CRP gene expression (transcription, translation, post synthetic) following an acute phase stimulus. Similar studies will be undertaken for serum amyloid P (SAP) and utilizing Syrian hamsters to elucidate the structures and mechanisms responsible for hormonal and acute phase induction of the CRP/SAP like gene in this species. Finally, studies of the evolution of this gene will be undertaken. These results of those studies should have importance not only for acute phase proteins and the inflammatory response, but also provide insights into genetic and acquired disorders of plasma protein synthesis.